


Renewal

by LostinFic



Series: Any David Tennant character x Any Billie Piper character [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Recovery - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wakes up with her husband.</p><p>Any character played by David Tennant x Any Character played by Billie Piper.<br/>Prompted by Davebillsfan1: Billie as Rose and David as Allan from Recovery.</p><p>A/N: No need to have watched Recovery but it makes more sense if you know what it's about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

“Morning beautiful.”  
Butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck, now that’s the kind of alarm clock she likes. She hitches a leg over his and his embrace tightens around her. She looks at her husband, his sleepy hazel eyes and lazy smile never failing to make her heart swell.  
“Morning handsome.”

She strokes the side of his face bathed in the morning sunlight, and he nuzzles her palm, like a cat, encouraging her to provide more caresses. Her fingers dive in his sticky-uppy hair and she brings his mouth to hers.

She loves this part of the day, when everything is hazy and warm under the duvet, and she has him all to herself.  
“I have something planned for you tonight,” he says.  
He drops a kiss on her nose, loving the surprised look on her face.  
“What? Why?”  
“For our anniversary, I’m not gonna take you out for chips this time, it’s a proper anniversary date, but it’s a surprise, just be ready at 5, ok?”  
“Alright,” she replies with a wide smile, already feeling butterflies in her stomach in anticipation of tonight, “just tell me what kind of clothes I should wear, though.”  
He pulls her t-shirt over her head and trails kisses along her collarbone, considering her question.  
“Your pink dress should be fine, with those stockings I like.”  
“You better wear a suit, then,” she replies cheekily as her hands slide down his back to squeeze his bum.

It’s been 3 months today but “what’s one more day?” Rose wonders as she looks over Alan’s shoulder at the fob watch on the bedside table.


End file.
